Viktor and Victoire
by Nuuhtella
Summary: A little story about Victoire Weasley and her godfather, Viktor Krum.


Written for the QLFC Season 6 - Round 6

Chuddley Canons - Captain

Prompt: Write about a character in your chosen month. [May, Victoire Weasley]

 **Word Count:** 1,278

* * *

The day they had been waiting for had finally arrived and Viktor was travelling towards a little shell cottage on the English coast. He'd just reached Calais and was waiting to board the ferry which would take him to Dover. From Dover, he would be flying as that was his preferred mode of transportation. It wouldn't take too long if the skies stayed clear and so far he was very optimistic.

Viktor was extremely impatient to start boarding and get underway. He had thought of flying from Calais but decided it'd be better not to fly over the open water in case of an emergency. A crew member had started to usher the passengers on and Viktor found himself relaxing a bit. It wouldn't be long now.

The voyage took around twenty minutes and Viktor was one of the first off. He'd had two shots of Firewhisky whilst on the ferry and he was regretting the second one now. Before taking off, Viktor decided to grab a quick sandwich from the shop. Ten minutes later he was in the air, on his way to Cornwall. The flight was rather quick and he made it there just within two hours.

He landed neatly on the beach and could see the little cottage in the near distance. Viktor hastily made his way towards the little house. As he neared it, a familiar face came walking towards him. Her bushy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes were features he would know anywhere.

"Viktor!" said Hermione. "How wonderful to see you!"

"It is vonderful to see you too," said Viktor.

They had a quick hug and the two of them walked into the house. In the living room was Ron Weasley, Hermione's fiancé. Viktor shook his hand and gave him a smile. He didn't resent Ron for having won Hermione, he honestly just wanted her to be happy.

"Vhere is Fleur?" said Viktor.

"She's upstairs," a voice from the doorway said.

Viktor turned and saw Bill standing there with a huge grin on his face. The two of them walked forwards and embraced.

"Congratulations," said Viktor.

"Thanks, man," said Bill. "Come and see her."

The two of them made their way upstairs and Bill paused outside his and Fleur's bedroom.

"Ready?" said Bill.

Viktor nodded and Bill pushed open the door. Fleur was sitting upright in bed and had a huge smile on her face. Somehow she looked more beautiful than usual and Viktor thought that must be how it was after such an event. Viktor smiled at Fleur and walked towards her. In her arms, Fleur was holding the new addition. As Viktor got closer he was able to catch a glimpse of her little face.

"She is beautiful," said Viktor. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," said Fleur.

Viktor walked forward and kissed Fleur once on each cheek. He indicated that he'd like to hold the child and Fleur handed her to him. He held her tenderly in his arms, cautious that she was extremely precious. Viktor lightly kissed her forehead before turning to look at Bill.

"You are a lucky man to be surrounded by so many beautiful vomen," said Viktor.

"That I am," said Bill with a laugh.

"What is her name?"

Bill and Fleur exchanged a look.

"Actually," said Fleur. "Her name is Victoire."

"How beautiful," said Viktor.

"We named her after her godfather."

"Who's that?"

"You."

Viktor looked up, completely shocked.

"Me?" said Viktor.

"Of course," said Fleur.

"We wouldn't have anyone else," said Bill.

"How perfectly vonderful," said Viktor.

~N~

Viktor had taken Victoire out for the day and the two of them had gone to the fair. She had turned five the week before and he had planned to take her out for her birthday. The fair was spectacular and they had enjoyed a wonderful day together. They were currently sat on a bench eating ice creams but Viktor thought Victoire looked a little down.

"Victoire," said Viktor. "Votever is the matter?"

"Nothing, Uncle Viktor," said Victoire.

"Then vhy do you look so glum, as the English say?"

For a few moments, she was silent as though she were trying to find the words to explain.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't like not knowing."

"Vot do you mean?"

"Well," said Victoire. "Daddy was very upset yesterday and when I asked why he just shouted at me. I asked mummy but she just told me that sometimes daddy needs to be sad."

It was then that Victor realised what the date was and therefore the significance of yesterday. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of one of Bill's brothers. Viktor wasn't entirely sure what to say. Victoire was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Vell, your mama is right," said Viktor.

"I thought you'd said that," said Victoire, looking thoroughly downcast. "Grown-ups never tell me anything."

"Vait until you are older. You are too young to know all these things yet."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Victoire thought for a second before looking up at him again.

"Alright."

She went back to licking her ice cream and Viktor couldn't help but hope she'd never find out the horrors of their past.

~N~

Victoire had turned twelve in May but Viktor had been unable to see her until the summer holidays. He had taken Victoire, Dominique, and Louis on a visit to their favourite English Quidditch team and stadium, Pride of Portree. He'd managed to pull some strings to get them in and they'd gotten to meet all of the players as well as the coach. Afterwards, he took them to a restaurant which also had an arcade.

"Alright," said Viktor. "You each have five galleons to spend on the machines. Go and play!"

Dominique and Louis ran off immediately but Victoire stayed seated where she was.

"Do you not vant to play?" said Viktor.

Victoire shook her head.

"Vhy not?"

"Do you remember that day you took me to the fair and I asked you why my dad had been sad the day before and you said to wait until I was older?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'm older but I don't need you to tell me anymore."

"Vhy not?"

"Because I already know. Some kids at school told me."

"I see. How do you feel about it?"

"I feel very sad. And Dominique keeps asking me about it."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?" said Viktor.

"Because I wish I'd never found out myself."

Without another word, Victoire left her chair and went to join her younger brother and sister. Viktor watched her sadly. She was too young to have that burden on her and yet there was no escaping it. The four of them journeyed home that evening and the children were all sent straight to bed but Viktor managed to catch Victoire before she went up.

"I know vot you have found out is a terrible thing. Tragedy and loss are in your families past and therefore in yours. But, you should know, that their sacrifice is remembered."

"What use is that, Uncle Viktor?" said Victoire.

"The use is good because it is what they deserve. They helped rid our world of an unimaginable evil. They helped pave the way for a better future for you and your brother and sister. And I know for a fact that your uncle Fred would be happy to know that."

Victoire threw her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Uncle."

She went up to bed and Viktor only hoped that he had helped that little girl, even just a tiny bit.


End file.
